legoland7fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter is a type of matter unlike regular matter and antimatter. Very little is known about it. History Dark Matter has been known to exist since the 20th century but no solid explanation of what it is could be made. It was also found out that 21% of our universe is made up of Dark Matter, 75% is Dark Energy and the remaining 4% is normal matter. Dark Matter was only theorised as it was discovered that gravitational field existed in places where there was no mass detectable. This is because Dark Matter has a very strong gravitational field. For more infomation on real Dark Matter click here . It was only until the 30th century that people managed to finally isolate a particle of it and study it up close. Dark Matter was isolated and finally looked upon with the help of Quantum Fields. Dark Matter could not be studied as it did not react to any kind of electromagnetic wave. This stopped scientists from seeing it and studying it. They did how ever react to Quantum Fields. A Quantum Analyzer was built and it was able to act like a microscope looking into it. Overview Dark Matter is made up of atoms just like normal Matter except they are surrounded in Dark Energy which blocks out all electromagnetic waves. Dark Energy is repulsive. The Dark Energy field it is held in place however by the strong gravitational field that Dark Matter has. It is this equilibrium that keeps the Dark Matter particle stable. Dark Matter atoms behave mostly like normal atoms. However, these atoms never bond together as the Dark Energy field surrounding them repel each other. Dark Matter naturally permeates space, there is about 6 tonnes of it in the space the size of Earth's solar system. Dark Matters only real use is for a fuel. Fission and Fusion All though spliting and fusing normal atoms releases a lot of energy its nothing compared to Dark Matter. Fission and fusion of Dark Matter ruins the equilibrium between Dark Mater and Dark Energy and causes this colossal release of energy. Fission If an atom of Dark Matter is split, the Dark Energy field collapses turning all of the subatomic particles that make up the atom into pure energy. This along with all of the energy stored up inside the Dark Energy field explodes outwards, the power is a hundred that of a matter/antimatter reaction. As there is so much energy in the same space normally Exotic Matter and Exotic Energy is created along with other subatomic particles such as Quantaplex particles. This energy has been harnessed, see Dark Matter Reactor for more information. This reaction is self sustaining. Fusion If Dark Matter atoms collide at speeds more than that of light then they will fuse. When this happens the Dark Energy fields combine to make a field of hyper energy that quickly explodes outwards and converts all of the subatomic particles that make up the atom turn into pure energy. The energy released from this is thousands of times more powerful then a simple fission reaction. With all of the energy in such a small space other subatomic particles are created such as Exotic Matter , Exotic Energy , Quantaplex particles, Dechyons and Gravitons. This energy is trying to be harnessed, see Dark Fusion Reactor for more information. This reaction is self sustaining. Category:Particles/Energy